Por primera vez
by Saphira W
Summary: La curiosidad y la necesidad de tener un amigo, llevó a Inuyasha a convertirse en el compañero de juegos de Kagome. El problema es que él es "el niño bestia", odiado por todos mientras que ella es la hija del jefe del pueblo. El padre de Kagome se niega rotundamente a esa amistad, pero por primera vez Inuyasha puede decir que tiene un amigo. Por primera vez, Inuyasha es feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo vuelvo a ser activa como escritora de fanfics. Mi yo de ocho años se niega rotundamente en dejar a Inuyasha al olvido. Esta es una historia que está rondando en mi mente desde hace bastante tiempo. Escribir es una de las cosas que más amo hacer en el mundo, es una de mis mayores pasiones y tengo tantas ideas con Inuyasha y Kagome que necesito plasmarlas todas en una hoja para no olvidarlas. Y, a pesar de que soy bastante celosa de mis historias, como tantas personas comparten sus ideas en este hermoso mundo online que creamos entre todos, quiero compartir también las mías.**

**Querido lector,  
Si ya llegaste hasta esta instancia, te re agradecería que le dieras una oportunidad a la historia. La idea (al menos por ahora) es que sea una historia tranquila. No sé, cuando estoy cansada a punto de irme a dormir y quiero leer algo, siempre busco historias que tengan pocos capítulos y se lea rápido pero que puede disfrutar. En fin, espero que te guste y logre cumplir con mi objetivo.  
**** Desde ya muchísimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme. Significa mucho.  
**** Saludos,  
**** Saphira Lullaby.****  
**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la genia de R****umiko Takahashi y esta historia está hecha únicamente por amor al manga y animé de Inuyasha. Es un mundo en el cuál una parte de mí siempre va a pertencer.**

**I. Kagome, Kagome**

-Los niños de la aldea están jugando otra vez…- Esa frase… esa horrible frase que se repetía a diario. Ellos jugaban y él veía. Siempre fue así. Quiso salir una vez y unírseles. Su mamá tuvo que rogar por piedad para que los aldeanos no le hicieran nada.

"_El niño bestia quiere atacar a nuestros hijos"_ decían unos. _"El niño bestia quiere engañarlos para comérselos" _decían otros. Recuerdos recurrentes de su memoria. Él sólo quería un amigo. Anhelaba ser aceptado y poder participar de ese juego tan divertido. Estaba seguro que con su gran olfato una vez que se aprendiera las esencias de cada uno de los chicos de la aldea, tenía el juego ganado… Si pudiera participar.

**Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro se encuentra en la jaula  
¿Cuándo la abandonará?  
En la noche o el amanecer,  
La grulla y la tortuga se deslizan  
¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?**

Cantaba la canción al tiempo que la cantaban ellos. Era la manera más fácil que tenía de sentirse parte de algo. Más de una vez intentó salir y unírseles, pero siempre volvía a su escondite. Las palabras de su madre le bombardeaban la cabeza. Era peligroso salir. Era aún más peligroso acercarse a lo que se consideraba el futuro de la aldea. La hija del terrateniente estaba allí. La pequeña y dulce princesa Kagome. Él no entendía lo que aquello implicaba, pero su madre fue extremadamente clara en avisarle que entre todos los niños de la aldea, Kagome era la que más alejada de su presencia debía estar. Para madre, aislar a su hijo de esa manera del mundo exterior… de un mundo tan cercano y tangible para sus desarrollados sentidos era un puñal en el corazón. No lo soportaba, pero menos soportaba la idea de que alguien dañara a su adorado bebé. Inu No Taisho… su Señor… cómo lo extrañaba. Ella estaba más que segura que si él aún viviera, Inuyasha sería un pequeño muy feliz y lleno de amor.

-Hairo- dijo una voz aguda de repente. Inuyasha la reconoció al instante. Ella nunca se equivocaba en este juego. La princesa siempre sabía quién se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Tal vez es una niña bestia como yo… pero en secreto.- se dijo a sí mismo Inuyasha.

Observó al grupo un ratito más. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo, lo que significaba que dentro de poco debía ir a su casa al igual que los demás niños. El juego acabó al poco tiempo. Era la sexta vez que Hairo intentaba adivinar quién podría llegar a estar detrás suyo, pero nunca acertaba.

-Él no es un niño bestia.- volvió a opinar Inuyasha.

Dicho esto último, se pegó media vuelta y fue hacia su hogar. Podía divisar el humo saliendo de la chimenea. Seguro que su madre ya estaba preparando la cena y de paso, dejaba el lugar listo para combatir el duro frío de la noche.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión dónde Kagome vivía también se llevaba a cabo la cena. La pequeña, a diferencia de otras veces, estaba muy callada. Solía ser la sonrisa y la alegría de la casa, sin embargo ahora estaba eclipsada dentro de su propia tristeza. Había algo que la perturbaba y todos los sabían. Kagome solía ser una niña directa. No se gastaba en rodeos. Quizás era sutil, pero su curiosidad siempre era muy grande como para mantenerla callada por mucho tiempo. Sus padres supusieron que la comida iba a ser más que suficiente para que formule la pregunta que estaba atosigando su mente. Error. Para el final de la comida, se despidió y se fue a dormir.

Como todas las noches, su madre fue a arroparla y a cepillarle el pelo. Era una actividad simple y normalmente, era realizada por la servidumbre del lugar, pero con la mamá de Kagome lo normal siempre funcionaba al revés.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi niña?- Le preguntó con un tono maternal ocupado mientras cepillaba su rebelde cabello.

-Estoy aburrida.

-¿De qué te cepille el pelo? Puedo parar…

-¡NO!- Le gritó aterrada. Jamás iba a cansarse de eso, de hecho, lo amaba. Su mamá lo sabía, por lo que su respuesta generó unas cuantas risas de parte de ella.

-¿Entonces que te ocurre? Te noto muy callada y distante. ¿Querés hablar de algo? ¿Qué es lo que te aburre?

Silencio y sólo silencio. Ella lo había visto. Al famoso "niño bestia". Nunca entendió cómo, pero al igual que podía adivinar quién se encontraba detrás de ella mientras jugaba con los demás niños de la aldea, también podía decir cuándo Inuyasha estaba cerca suyo. Lo sentía. Pero no podía decirle eso a su madre. Mucho menos a su padre.

_-No quiero que vuelves a preguntar nunca más sobre él. ¿Fui claro Kagome?_

_Ella sólo lloraba. Estaba asustada. Sus papás nunca la retaban, al contrario, siempre la mimaban. Era raro que alguien le gritara por algo. No se portaba mal. Era obediente, pero esta vez aparentemente se pasó de la raya. Sus padres estaban más que enojados con ella. Su mamá lloraba y su papá caminaba de un lado a otro como si de un gato enjaulado se tratase. _

_-Yo so…sólo…- El llanto no le dejaba hablar claro. Sus cortos años de vida tampoco le permitían expresarse demasiado. –Yo sólo quería tener un amigo nuevo… siempre… siempre está sólo… yo… quería… tocar sus orejitas._

_Golpe. La primera vez en su vida que su papá la golpeaba. Gritó algo sobre necesitar un escarmiento y de hablar muy seriamente con la Señora Izayoi. _

_-Es una vergüenza para nosotros. Ninguna hija mía va a ser amiga de un error de la naturaleza. Él NO es cómo nosotros. Te quiero lejos de él Kagome. No se vuelve a discutir sobre el tema. Andá a tu habitación y espero que recapacite señorita. ¿Entendido?_

_-Sí, padre.- Le contestó ella con las lágrimas cayéndoles como cascadas. La cara estaba sonrojada y su respiración acelerada. Ella sólo quería un amigo… No entendía lo que hizo mal o por qué "el niño bestia" era tan diferente a ella. Para sus inocentes ojos, ambos eran niños buscando un compañero de juegos._

Desde ese día se prometió nunca más volver a tratar el tema. Si sus padres fueron tan severos con ella, debía ser por algo, ¿no? No. No encontraba una respuesta lógica. Él no parecía ser malo ni mucho menos, peligroso. Parecía triste y solitario. Algo que ella sabía que podía solucionar fácilmente con una de sus sonrisas.

-Kagome, hija, contestame.

-No es nada, madre.

-¿Entonces por qué no escuché en toda la noche esa risa tuya tan hermosa?

-Sólo estoy cansada. ¿Puedo irme a dormir ya?

La Señora Higurashi la observó detenidamente. No creía que el cansancio sea la verdadera razón. Pero tampoco la quería presionar. Si su instinto de madre no le fallaba, y sólo para aclarar, jamás le falló, algo serio estaba rondando por la cabecita tan imaginativa de su hija. Y creía saber con quién tenía que ver. Sólo rogaba a Kami Sama porque Kagome siguiera la cordura y no los impulsos. Apreciaba a Izayoi y aunque, no estaba de acuerdo con la existencia de su hijo , tampoco podía odiarlo. Al fin y al cabo, el pequeño no tenía la culpa.

-Buenas noches, Kagome.

-Buenas noches.

**Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro se encuentra en la jaula  
¿Cuándo la abandonará?  
En la noche o el amanecer,  
La grulla y la tortuga se deslizan  
¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?**

Como si de un ritual se tratase, Inuyasha volvía a observar a los que deberían jugar con él si las circunstancias fuesen otras y cantaba al mismo tiempo que ellos. Hairo volvía a estar en el centro de la ronda por ser quién perdió ayer.

-Es un tonto.- Masculló Inuyasha molesto. No le tenía fe en que llegara a ganar alguna vez. No era como él o Kagome. Sólo era un débil humano. Se sorprendió por su pensamiento. Esa era la primera vez que Inuyasha pensaba despectivamente de los humanos. Se recordó que su mamá también era humana. Pero era diferente. Ella era su todo, su heroína, era como Kagome, especial. No era humana.

-Tal vez mi madre también es una "niña bestia".

Y es que a su corta edad, el hanyou no sabía diferenciar entre humanos y demonios. Cualquiera con cierta fortaleza física o espiritual, ya era una bestia. Los que eran como Hairo, eran humanos. Simple. Pero entonces… ¿por qué Madre y Kagome tienen permitido interactuar con los demás humanos y yo no? Esa era una pregunta sin respuesta. Cada vez que se la formulaba a Izayoi, ella simplemente lo abrazaba y trataba de contener sus lágrimas. Con el correr del tiempo, Inuyasha comprendió que el olor a sal aguada que olía, era sinónimo de la tristeza de su ser más amado. Se negaba a ser el causante de aquel sentimiento, por lo que se paulatinamente, fue dejando en el olvido sus preguntas sobre humanos y demonios.

-Tal vez el problema soy yo.- Opinó triste esta vez. Y es que Inuyasha veía como todos los demás niños crecían con sus dos padres, en cambio él… ¿Quién era su padre? Según su progenitora, era el General Inu No Taisho. El "General Perro". Dueño de vastas tierras. Un gran y poderoso youkai. Extermadamente bondadoso y justo. Valiente. Padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Pero estaba muerto. Y eso le desinflaba la ilusión al pequeño hanyou de algún día ser cómo él. ¿Cómo iba a imitar e idolatrar a alguien que no conoce? Era imposible.

**Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro se encuentra en la jaula  
¿Cuándo la abandonará?  
En la noche o el amanecer,  
La grulla y la tortuga se deslizan  
¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?**

-¡Kagome!- pensó para sí mismo. Se dio cuenta que cuando ella estaba en el centro de la ronda, era más divertido. Adivinaba sin dudar quién se encontraba detrás de ella. Además, el olor de los demás cambiaba. ¿Kagome generaba eso en ellos? Parecían nerviosos. Nadie era tan sagaz y capaz como ella. Inuyasha no podía pensar otra cosa más que sería su mejor compañera de juegos. Ella era una "niña bestia" igual que él.

-Inuyasha.- escuchó de repente. Sus orejas se movieron hacia la dirección de aquella dulce voz.

Todos los niños de la ronda se quedaron estupefactos ante el nombre mencionado por la chica. Inuyasha no estaba jugando en la ronda, y al margen… ¿Quién era Inuyasha? Alguno de los participantes soltó un "no vale inventar nombres", pero Kagome no lo escuchaba. Ella sabía que él estaba detrás suyo. Como no podía ocurrir de otra manera, ella se levantó y fue hacia el árbol. Buscó en _esa_ rama especial dónde lo sentía con mayor fuerza y lo miró. Por primera vez en toda su vida, alguien más aparte de su madre lo miraba a los ojos y… ¡le estaba sonriendo! Por todos los cielos, alguien por primera vez en su corta vida decidió dedicarle una sonrisa única y exclusivamente para él. No aguantaba las ansias para contarle a su madre.

-¿Por qué no venís a jugar con nosotros?- le preguntó Kagome.

Inuyasha la miró cómo si estuviera loca. Aún recordaba lo que pasó la última vez que quiso hacer sociales con ellos. Sus orejas aún le dolían. El dolor de su madre todavía era un fantasma que lo seguía. Si lo pensaba mejor, no podía contarle a ella que se acercó tanto a los niños de la aldea. Así que, como el chico maduro que era, decidió ser lo más cortés posible… mirando un punto fijo en el cielo simulando no haber escuchado nada.

-¡Mentiroso!- le gritó ella. –Sé que me escuchaste… ¿por qué no bajás y venís a jugar con nosotros?

-Kagome…

-Es el niño bestia…

-Sí… no deberías estar hablando con él.

-¡No es el niño bestia, es Inuyasha!- abrió los ojos como platos. –Inuyasha te llamás, ¿no?

-Dale Kagome. Vamos a jugar a otro lado.- Le empezaron a tirar del brazo. Ella gritó del dolor, pero sus amigos estaban muy concentrados en alejarse de allí. Estaba loca si pretendía quedarse e invitarlo a él. No se lo iban a permitir. Todos fueron perfectamente instruidos sobre el peligro que representaba Inuyasha. Justamente la Princesa no iba a ser la primera en ponerse en peligro.

-Ka…Go…Me… Vámonos. Él no es como nosotros. Es el niño bestia, vamos Kagome, dale.

Para este punto, ella ya estaba llorando. No le gustaba que la gente fuera tan violenta con ella. Estaba a favor de los besos y abrazos, no de los golpes y tirones. Inuyasha lo olió. La misma sal aguada que emitía su madre cuando estaba triste. Pero ahora venía de ella. Miró para abajo, sólo para observar cómo ese tonto de Hairo y los demás trataban de alejarla de allí. Por primera vez, le dolió oír que no era como ellos, que era un niño bestia.

-¡Déjenla!- Les gritó al tiempo que saltaba de las ramas del árbol hacia dónde estaba su rescate. Todos los demás se fueron corriendo, asustados. Pero ella se quedó ahí, estática. Nunca estuvo tan cerca de Inuyasha. Pudo notar claramente sus facciones. Ojos dorados, cabello plateado… y las adorables orejas de perro que tanto anhelaba acariciar.

Él le sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Su brazo estaba rojo por los tirones ocasionados con sus amigos. Muy probablemente, en la noche, su cachete también va a estar rojo por la furia de su padre. Pero no importa. Acabó de conseguir un nuevo amigo. Se limpió las lágrimas con su manga y le dijo, -Soy Kagome. ¿Querés ser mi amigo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoolaaaa. Bueno, acá está el segundo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias infinitas a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia. La semana pasada estaba tan emocionada por publicar que me dejé de lado lo más importante de la historia: revisarla y corregir los errores. Tuvo algunos la historia y me quería disculpar. Pero esta creo que está bien, al menos la revisé. **

**Un juego de a dos**

"_Soy Kagome, ¿Querés ser mi amigo?"_

Esa simple oración estuvo repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente desde el momento en que ella terminó de formularla. ¿De verdad alguien finalmente estaba interesado en conseguir su amistad? ¿Encima era la "niña demonio" Kagome? Definitivamente la vida no podía ser mejor. Si cualquier otro chico de la aldea se lo hubiese pedido, lo hubiera pensado, pero ella… le tenía un cariño especial. Ella era especial. Era diferente. Tenía poderes sobrenaturales que le permitían saber cuándo una persona estaba detrás de ella. ¡Era cómo él!

Durante la cena, estuvo tan emocionado que no aguantaba quedarse en silencio. Moría por decirle a su madre las buenas noticias. No obstante, esa alegría era aplacada al momento de recordar su advertencia de mantenerse especialmente alejado de la pequeña princesa. No, su madre jamás le iba a permitir acercarse a ella. Aunque se sintió dolido al principio por tener que mantener por primera vez en mucho tiempo un secreto de su madre, se lo iba a guardar celosamente. Era su secreto y el de Kagome porque… ella no le diría a sus padres, ¿no?

Su emoción era tal que ni siquiera logró conciliar el sueño. Inclusive los más poderosos youkais debían dormir por lo menos un rato. Él encima estaba creciendo. Pero no le importó. Quizás por primera vez pueda cantar esa canción de ese juego en particular que tanto le gustaba… aunque si eran sólo dos iba a ser muy fácil adivinar quién estaba detrás de quién. Más si se tenían en cuenta los poderes que ambos poseían. Iban a tener que inventar un nuevo juego. No es que a él le interesara mucho que clase de actividad hicieran. Aparte de su madre, iba a tener una nueva compañera. Ya no iba a estar tan solo. Ahora iba a estar con ella. Ahora debía proteger a dos personas. A su madre y a Kagome… Qué lindo que sonaba. Su corazón puro pero lastimado se hinchó de felicidad. No todos los días alguien se acercaba a él. No todos los días alguien aceptaba que lo protegiera de los demás. No todos los días recibía como respuesta a su presencia una sonrisa en vez de insultos. Por último, no todos los días alguien le ofrecía su mano para caminar juntos. No, ya no iba a estar sólo.

Inuyasha siguió dando vueltas por un tiempo más. La Señora Izayoi dormía plácidamente a su lado. Una tímida sonrisa asomando en la comisura de sus labios. Y es que ella lo sentía a pesar de que su razón no quería creerlo. Fueron muchísimas las desilusiones que se llevó en el corto tiempo que estuvo compartiendo con su hijo. Sin embargo, su instinto de madre se lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos fuerte y claro. Su bebé estaba más inquieto de lo usual. Tenía un extraño pero hermoso brillo en sus peculiares ojos dorados. Estaba más predispuesto a recibir el nuevo día. Ni siquiera hizo ese pucherito que tan triste la ponía al saber que ella iba a tener que estar todo el día lejos de él. Tenía que admitir que no estaba acostumbrada a compartir a su hijo con alguien más. Ella era lo único que Inuyasha tenía y lo pensaba proteger con su vida si fuese necesario. Pero… ella no era nadie para negar ese brillo. Si su pequeño era feliz, entonces ella también.

**Kagome, Kagome  
El pájaro se encuentra en la jaula…**

Susurraba despacito Inuyasha para no despertar a la persona que dormía a su lado.

**¿Cuándo la abandonará?  
En la noche o el amanecer…**

Se podía ver a él mismo tomado de la mano de los demás niños, girando alrededor de Kagome.

**La grulla y la tortuga se deslizan  
¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?...**

"Inuyasha"… Oyó la voz de su nueva amiga retumbando en su cabeza. Finalmente logró conciliar el sueño. Por primera vez, madre e hijo se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara. A veces, sin saberlo, una simple sonrisa, puede hacer un gran cambio en el receptor. Al fin y al cabo dicen que la alegría es contagiosa y Kagome, sin saberlo, logró llegar con su alegría a dos personas más.

Tiempo después de la hora del almuerzo del día que llegó, se podía observar a una niña recogiendo flores mientras tarareaba una canción. Despreocupada de la vida e ignorante de cualquier tipo de tristeza. Cerca de ella, un niño con un largo pelo plateado y extrañas orejas de perro la observaba detenidamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Estuvo tan feliz y emocionado ayer por la noche, que pasó por alto el pequeño detalle que él es realmente tímido. ¿Cómo interactuar con alguien? Gran pregunta sin respuesta. Y peor aún, ¿cómo interactuar con alguien del sexo opuesto? Es verdad, su mamá era una mujer, ¡pero era su mamá! No contaba. Lo único que recibió toda su vida fueron rechazos, golpes, insultos y más rechazos. La única que siempre le mantuvo los brazos abiertos fue su amada madre. Pero ahora… ¿Qué debía hacer? Ver quién corre más rápido… quién salta más alto… Inuyasha negó con la cabeza. Se estaba desesperando y no encontraba respuesta a su gran duda. Ella parecía divertida juntando flores y eso lo frustraba más.

-Soy un hombre, yo no junto flores.- Suspiró resignado. El juego con la canción tampoco serviría. Mínimo se precisaba de tres personas. Podría hablarle sobre… -¡Arrg! No sé que hacer.- La resignación se convirtió rápidamente en enojo. Él no era un chico de palabras, él vivía para la acción. Hacer amigos era más difícil de lo que pensaba. –Ella parece cómoda conmigo, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser el raro?

Estuvo a punto de levantarse e irse corriendo. Ya no aguantaba más esa presión. Era demasiado. Prefería mil veces soportar la actitud del hielo que adoptaban los demás seres que esto.

-Mentiroso- masculló. Podría estar incómodo ahí pero por lo menos ella no lo iba a dañar y eso ya era algo positivo.

-Tomá Inuyasha… son para tu madre.

Se giró a ver qué es lo que le estaba ofreciendo, sólo para encontrarse con un collar de flores. ¿Kagome le había hecho un presente a su madre?

-¿Para mí mamá?

Ella asintió.

-Te las hubiera regalado a vos, pero no creo que te gusten las flores. Puedo hacerte otro collar si querés.

Cualquier sensación de duda, incomodidad o enojo se esfumó rápidamente. Un regalo… ella iba a hacerle un regalo. Única y exclusivamente para él.

-En… ¿en serio?- Aunque estaba verdaderamente emocionado, aprendió a no dejarse influenciar por sus emociones. Era impulsivo para actuar. Pero para mostrarse débil ante los demás, para mostrarle una sonrisa a alguien… aquello requería un poco más de trabajo.

-Sí. Me gusta hacer collares. A veces es aburrido estar sola todo el día en el palacio.

-Eso me gustaría mucho.- Y se permitió sonreírle. ¿Por qué no? La sonrisa que tenía Kagome era tan grande que terminó despertando a la de Inuyasha.

-Estoy aburrida.- Soltó luego de terminar de hacer el collar de Inuyasha y uno para ella. Los cuellos de ambos estaban decorados con flores de diversos colores.

-Yo también.

-¿Querés jugar a algo?

¡Sí! Al fin. Formuló la pregunta que tanto estaba esperando. Quería estar con Kagome, pero fueron demasiadas flores por un día. Un juego. Estuvo todo este rato esperando a que Kagome propusiera un juego. Pero, ¿qué juego? Toda su emoción se aplastó cuándo tuvo que reconocer que él sólo sabía un juego.

-Yo…-Sus ojos se opacaron y sus orejitas se pegaron a su cabeza. Estaba triste otra vez. –Yo… no sé ningún juego.- Sus últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles. Tenía miedo que ella lo considerara raro y aburrido y se fuera. Recién se estaban conociendo. Pero Kagome era impredecible.

-Te puedo enseñar alguno.

-Todos los juegos necesitan más de dos personas Kagome.

-Mentira.

-Verdad.

-Mentira.

-Verdad.

-¡Mentira! Eso es porque estás jugando mal.

Para este momento, ambos niños estaban sobre sus pies gritando a todo pulmón, defendiendo su opinión con los puños cerrados.

-¡Feh!- Y se volvió a sentar ignorándola.

-Podemos inventar un juego… un juego de a dos.

Las orejitas de Inuyasha se movieron en dirección a Kagome. Pudo distinguir su dulce risa. ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Ah… sí. Ella estaba viendo sus orejas. Los humanos tenían un problema con ellas. O las odiaban o las amaban.

-¿Qué juego podemos inventar?

-No sé, estoy pensando.

Y así estuvieron. Ambos ofreciendo la misma imagen. Piernas y brazos cruzados. Los labios en una extraña mueca que demostraba concentración. Sus frentes estaban fruncidas. El único ruido existente, era el de la naturaleza.

-¡Ya sé!- gritó Kagome tan repentinamente que hizo que Inuyasha saltara asustado. –Yo puedo jugar a ser una prince y vos- exclamó emocionada, poniendo su dedo índice sobre el pecho de él- sos mi valiente príncipe que me salva de los peligros.

-Keh, ese es juego de niñas. ¿No podemos luchar contra monstruos?

-¡No es un juego de niñas! Me podés salvar de los demonios y monstruos.

-No quiero ser un príncipe.

-Bien, podés ser mi héroe.

-Tampoco quiero eso.

-Bueno, decime que se te ocurrió a vos entonces.

-Eeh… yo…

Kagome lo miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro. Estaba decidido, ella había ganado. Iban a jugar a la princesa y el príncipe o héroe o quien sea que quiera ser Inuyasha. Como sea, ella era la princesa en apuros y él, la salvaba.

-Mañana elijo yo el juego.

-Tratá de venir con una idea divertida entonces, tonto.- Le sacó la lengua.

El resto de la tarde, se la pasaron corriendo de un lado a otro. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Inuyasha estaba divirtiéndose mucho. No era tan terrible tener que ser el héroe de Kagome… mejor dicho de la princesa. A veces, su compañera de juegos, simulaba ser un demonio y lo atacaba. Él se tenía que defender. Aprendió, de la peor manera, que Kagome era más débil que él por lo que tuvo que controlar su fuerza. También era más lenta y se cansaba más rápido. Inuyasha creyó que esto se debía a que ella ya tenía energía gastada por todos los juegos en los que participaba diariamente con los niños de la aldea. En cambio él, se venía conteniendo desde el día que nació.

Para el atardecer, estaban los dos tirados en el pasto, buscando formas en las nubes. Estaban realmente agotados y hambrientos. Inuyasha se sintió por primera vez en su vida como un niño inocente, aceptado y querido.

-Inuyasha, ¿cuántos años tenés?

-Nueve. ¿Vos? Oh, ahí veo un conejo.

-Yo veo un pájaro más que un conejo. Ocho. ¿Por qué nunca viniste a jugar con nosotros?

-Mi mamá no me dejaba. Y es un conejo.

-¿Te va a dejar seguir jugando con migo? Y no es un conejo. Mirale las alas.

-Espero que sí, sos mi amiga. Son las orejas, esas no son alas.

-Tengo que irme.- Dijo ella. –Mis papás se van a preocupar si no me ven en casa. Ya es tarde.

-Yo también tengo que irme.

Kagome se alejó un par de pasos. Después volvió corriendo y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por rescatarme hoy de los demonios... y… era un pájaro.

Dicho esto se fue corriendo. Inuyasha estaba tan muerto de la vergüenza que ni siquiera pudo contestarle. Nadie tenía permitido darle besos. Sólo su madre y porque ella insistía. Un hombre no brindaba ese tipo de cariños. Cuándo pudo levantar la cabeza y reaccionar lo que ella le había gritado, le contestó,

-ES. UN. CONEJO.

Pero era tarde. Ella ya se había ido hace rato. Aunque mañana se iban a ver devuelta. Él lo sabía, ella no lo iba a defraudar. Era su amiga y era su turno de elegir un nuevo juego. Tenía toda la noche para pensarlo.

-Tengo una amiga.- Volvió a repetirse para sí mismo. Este sentimiento era tan abrumador y surreal que necesitaba repetirlo varias veces para poder creerlo.

Y por segunda noche consecutiva se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Izayoi volvió a ver el brillo en sus ojos aún más grande. Sea lo que sea en lo que su hijo estaba metido, le estaba calentando el corazón, e indirectamente, calentaba el de ella. Al igual que él, la mujer se fue a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya no era tímida. Algo le decía que las cosas de a poco iban a ir cambiando. Solamente le rezaba a Kami que sea lo que sea que tenía tan feliz a su pequeño Inuyasha, sea duradero y no una ráfaga de viento.

**Rya16:** Gracias por leerlo, acá está el segundo capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Laylahimemiya****: **Voy a intentar actualizar una vez por semana. Ahora empiezo a rendir finales en la Universidad, pero igualmente voy a intentar actualizar. Comprendo el sentimiento de que nadie actualice por eso solo suelo leer historias completas (gran publicidad que me hago jajaj). Pero muchísimas gracias por haber leído. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. En cuanto a Sesshomaru, honestamente no tenía pensado incluirlo ya que esta historia apareció un día en mi cabeza y escribí un breve resumen como para no olvidarla. Pero sí, ahora que pensé en él muy probablemente lo incluya.**  
**

**Además, quería agradecerle a toda la gente que puso como favorita la historia o la está siguiendo y obviamente a todos los que leyeron. Nunca imaginé tener tantos views en tan solo una semana. Me hacen muy feliz, en serio.**

**Gracias a:  
Rya16  
Laylahimemiya  
Gato bicolor  
Tsuki no Koi  
LovesInu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Sé que estuve desaparecida este último tiempo y quiero disculparme con por no haber subido ningún capítulo. Tuve unas semanas complicadas con algunos problemas personales, pero acá estoy. Miles y miles y miles de perdones a todos. Pero acá estoy, con un capítulo nuevo para subir y para que disfruten. Espero que les guste. Juro que hay una razón por la cual el capítulo es así, es raro, lo sé pero esta es una historia que le estoy dando vueltas desde hace algunos años y decidí escribirla.**

**Recordando por un sueño**

Estaba corriendo sin parar desde hace un buen rato. Sus pies quemaban por toda la exigencia y al trabajo en que los estaba sometiendo. El único sonido que oía era el de su respiración agitada y cansada junto con el repiqueteo de su corazón. Corría y corría y corría sin parar. ¿Por qué corría? Ya no se acordaba. Solo sabía que una voz lo estaba guiando. La razón era totalmente ajena a él, pero por algún motivo, aquella dulce voz lo estaba guiando, invitándolo a que la encontrara. Era la voz de una mujer. Le era tan familiar y a la misma vez tan ajena a él. Creía haberla escuchado ya en otra parte, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que se alejó del resto del mundo, creando el suyo propio. Con los únicos dos seres con los cual interactuaba era con esa mujer de pelo oscuro y largo y ese monje tan extraño, pero inclusive a ellos los alejaba. No confiaba en ellos y no tenía intención de aprenderse sus nombres. Pero ellos habían salvado su vida y como el hombre digno que era, estaba esperando la oportunidad dorada de que la vida de ellos corriera peligro, poder salvarlos y retirarse silenciosamente a algún otro recoveco de estas vastas tierras. Sus pasos cada vez eran más pesados y lentos. Sus pies le pesaban terriblemente y le estaba costando correr. ¿Por qué no podía moverse libremente? Él que era dueño de los árboles. Él que se movía con gracia y agilidad entre las ramas. Él que jamás tuvo problemas de energía. ¿Por qué? La voz era cada vez más lejana y apagada hasta que eventualmente dejó de escucharla y junto con esto, dejó de moverse. Una oscuridad iba envolviéndolo poco a poco, haciendo que pierda noción de todo lo que le rodea.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Su respiración estaba agitada. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Él jamás hacía esto en estas noches tan oscuras y frías donde ni siquiera la Luna le hacía compañía. Era un error gravísimo. En el pasado, su mamá era quien lo cuidaba y protegía en estas noches. Ella era quien espantaba a los fantasmas que lo acechaban. Pero ahora está solo y es su deber, su instinto de supervivencia el que lo obliga a seguir despierto. Si quería vivir para presenciar una nueva puesta de Sol, era una obligación quedarse despierto en estas noches donde estaba tan débil y desprotegido. Por suerte nada sucedió y faltaba poco para que los primeros rayos empiecen a asomar por el horizonte.

Algo en su mente hacía ruido, lo sabía. Pensar nunca fue lo suyo, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, por lo que hizo el esfuerzo de buscar en su cabeza qué es lo que lo estaba molestando desde que se despertó. Y lo encontró. La voz de la mujer pronunciando su nombre. Se esforzó un poco más, para poder ver la cara de esa mujer y no solo oír su voz. Pero no pudo. No es que le importara saber quién era ella porque no le importaba nadie más que él o de eso se quiso convencer. Escondió su cara entre sus manos frustrado sin entenderse a sí mismo. Estaba aburrido ya. No quería seguir pensando en ese sueño porque, por alguna razón le traía recuerdos del pasado que se obligó a olvidar. Y lo estaba logrando, poco a poco pudo silenciar al ser que alguna vez fue hasta terminar enterrándolo en lo más profundo de su mente. Pero había momentos, como ahora, donde ese ser luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por emerger a la superficie, por lo que él luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para enterrarlo aún más hondo. Era un tira y afloje constante consigo mismo.

Bufó exasperado. ¿Por qué el Sol se estaba tardando tanto en salir? Cada noche que pasaba se hacía más larga que la anterior. Era fácil estar solo, pero la soledad eterna era como una maldición que no podía controlar. Cada noche era más larga que la anterior. Los demonios se burlaban de él, lo menospreciaban, lo trataban como si fuera basura. Los humanos lo rechazaban por miedo, otros le tenían asco. No era nada. No era nadie. Era una mezcla de humano y demonio. Era un híbrido. Era un hanyou. Un sucio y mestizo hanyou que nadie se dignaba a aceptar. ¿Dónde estaba su lugar en el mundo? ¿A dónde pertenecía? Nadie le daba la respuesta. Alguna vez perteneció a alguien. Alguna vez tuvo un lugar al que llamar hogar. Alguna vez su risa fue algo de todos los días. Pero eso se terminó de repente. La soledad colisionó contra él sin previo aviso y lo dejó marcado por el resto de sus días. ¿Hasta cuándo era el resto de sus días? ¿Cuántos días eran? No lo sabía. Los demonios eran eternos. Los humanos tenían un tiempo insignificante a comparación. ¿Él que tenía entonces?

Estaba empezando a temblar a causa de su hilo de pensamientos. Esta era la razón exacta por la cual se prohibía pensar. Si lo hacía, de una forma u otra recordaba el pasado y, en el medio de ese pasado, aparecía esa inconsistencia que no lograba llenar. Tenía lagunas negras y vacías de recuerdos. Su memoria saltaba de un lugar a otro cada vez que quería recordar ese momento. Solo veía el rojo oscuro y espeso de sus manos. Las gotas de sangre resbalando entre sus dedos, manchando sus brazos y su ropa. Recordaba gritos y golpes. Recordaba el olor. Pero no recordaba como terminó en esa posición. ¿Cómo es que perdió lo que con esfuerzo había ganado? No lo sabía, pero era un idiota por no cuidar lo que le pertenecía. Y así estaba ahora, solo y odiándose.

Finalmente pudo sentir la fuerza volviendo a su ser. Sus sentidos despertaron de golpe. Esa era la parte más dura de todo el proceso una vez que salía el Sol. Durante la noche se sentía débil, desprotegido, sordo y ciego. No obstante, durante el amanecer, volvía a oír todo lo que dejó de oír. Volvía a ver todo lo dejó de ver. Era una diferencia enorme y no comprendía cómo es que los humanos se acostumbraron a eso, pero si su mamá logró superarlo, no era imposible. Excepto para él que conocía un mundo de sentidos mucho más extenso, rico y desarrollo.

El Sol se elevaba radiante y poderoso en el cielo y junto a él, Inuyasha quien saltaba de rama en rama buscando algo para comer y un lago donde tomar agua. Aparte que era una oportunidad de estirar los músculos y poner el cuerpo en marcha. No tenía nada para hacer más que sobrevivir, y, como lo viene haciendo desde hace muchos años, hoy también piensa lograr su objetivo. Así que, al igual que en su sueño, corrió y corrió y corrió solo que esta vez no tenía ningún destino en mente.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola hola hola hola a todos. Gracias por los reviews y los favoritos de la semana pasada y obviamente muchas gracias por haber leído. Antes de publicar la historia dije, "mejor terminarla o tenerla avanzada así puedo publicar a tiempo todos los días"… Claramente eso es algo que no hice. La paciencia es una gran virtud que no tengo. En fin, juro que en mi mente está toda la historia armada y la amo (me termino encariñando con las historias que hago) y tiene sentido.

Por si están un poco perdidos, va a ir alternando entre presente y pasado la historia. No sé si fue medio confuso la semana pasada. Espero que no se sigan perdiendo.

Perdón por el retraso. Quise que este capítulo sea más largo y todas estas obligaciones de la vida adulta me tienen loca.

En fin, a leer.

**Izayoi**

Desde hace un tiempo que Kagome e Inuyasha habían establecido silenciosamente un horario de juegos. Todos los días, durante la tarde se encontraban cerca del río a jugar. A veces estaban durante días haciendo las mismas actividades, otras veces discutían por el juego al que iban a jugar. Y es que Inuyasha se negaba a perder su "hombría" para hacer cosas de mujeres. No señor, suficiente ya con que tenía que compartir la casa con su mamá. ¿A quién engañaba? Amaba vivir con Izayoi pero es verdad que una figura masculina no le vendría nada mal. Por otro lado, Kagome demostró ser especial pero de una manera diferente a la suya. A veces se olvidaba que ella no compartía su misma resistencia o fuerza. En ese sentido, Kagome era más parecida a los demás niños de la aldea lo que los limitaba mucho para hacer algunas cosas como trepar árboles o correr de un lado para el otro sin parar o ver quien saltaba más alto o tenía más fuerza. Hablando de los niños de la aldea, Kagome solía usar sus mañanas para jugar con ellos. No existía día en que Kagome no intentara convencer a Inuyasha de que la acompañe y se integre al grupo porque para ella, todos eran amigos, todos eran compañeros de juegos. Pero para él, no funcionaba así. Todos le temían. Excepto su mamá y Kagome.

Hoy era esa noche especial donde todo el cielo estaba en total oscuridad. La Luna, su gran aliada nocturna no iba a hacer acto de presencia. Las estrellas eran las únicas encargadas de iluminar la oscura noche y aunque eran muchas, ninguna le daba esa sensación de seguridad ni de compañía. No al menos de la misma manera que lo hacía la Luna. Estuvo inquieto todo el día dentro de su casa. Izayoi se fue temprano por la mañana. Desde el momento en que descubrió que Inuyasha pasa la noche en vela, ella decidió hacerlo junto a él. Nunca se lo dijo. Decidió guardarlo como un secreto para que el día que ella no estuviera, su hijo no sintiera miedo. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? No lo sabía pero, a su parecer, a veces una madre debe hacer el trabajo de cuidar y criar a su hijo de forma imperceptible y silenciosa. Inuyasha tenía que crecer como un hombre fuerte, decidido y valiente. Para algunos, ella formando parte de este dichoso y diminuto grupo, la vida les sonríe desde los inicios. Desde el momento en que son concebidos, todos celebran su llegada al mundo. Pero para otros, es decir, seres como Inuyasha o en otra palabra, los híbridos, nadie les sonreía. Tenían que buscar una forma de llevarse el mundo por delante para abrirse un camino para recorrer.

Jamás se iba a arrepentir de tener a Inuyasha. A sus ojos siempre iba a ser un dulce bebé. No obstante, había una pequeña campanita en su cabeza sonando desde hace varios años. No dejaba de preguntarse a sí misma si no era egoísta por haberlo tenido. Por haberse enamorado de su señor, Inu No Taisho, y haber concebido a un bebé. Fue desterrada de su familia y su hogar, por lo que pidió asilo en esta aldea. No había un solo ser que aceptara a su hijo, y con ella todo eso estaba bien. No es que le gustara, pero aprendió a aceptarlo. No estaba en posición de quejarse cuando todo el mundo los echaba indignadísimos de sus respectivas aldeas por haber tenido siquiera la esperanza de poder pasar la noche. Pero por alguna extraña razón, el anterior jefe de la aldea los aceptó. Nunca entendió la verdadera razón porque nadie nunca le dio explicación alguna. Sabía que el hijo del anterior jefe y actual líder de la aldea, detestaba la presencia de su hijo y por esta razón, movió su cabaña a las afueras de la aldea. Aparentemente seguía bajo el cuidado del anterior inclusive dos años después de su fallecimiento ya que, a pesar de todo, aún pertenecía a un lugar. Izayoi intentaba ir cada ciclo lunar a llevarle flores a su tumba y a rezar por él. Ella solo deseaba que el buen hombre descanse en paz.

Izayoi iba caminando por las calles de la aldea. Estaba haciendo las compras para la cena de la noche. El invierno se estaba acercando lentamente y aunque aún faltaba algún tiempo para que el frío se comenzara a sentir, ella siempre se suplía con una cierta antelación. Sabía por experiencia que nadie iba a asistirla en caso de emergencia por lo que aprendió a asistirse a sí misma: comida, plantas medicinales, mantas… Oía los ruidos de las demás personas. A pesar de ser la madre del _niño bestia_, ella seguía siendo la señorita Izayoi. Sangre real y pura corría por sus venas y algunos aldeanos se guiaban por ese detalle y por dicha razón la salubadan mientras que otros conocían de primera mano el corazón bondadoso que poseía la mujer y también la aceptaban.

Izayoi siguió caminando hasta el puesto de las verduras y frutas mientras seguía pensando. El único ser que absolutamente jamás la aceptó fue el primer hijo de su señor, el hermano mayor de su hijo. Lo vio una sola vez, la intención de matar estaba escrita en toda su mirada. Sabía por Inu no Taisho que Sesshomaru detestaba a los humanos con todo su ser y que los mataba por placer. Sabía que su señor también le pidió a su hijo primerizo que cuidara de ella e Inuyasha pero lo que ella sabía y deseaba era totalmente contrario a lo que sucedía en verdad.

_Inuyasha aún era un bebé, no tenía más de un año. Era una noche fría e Izayoi estaba vagando por el bosque buscando un lugar donde quedarse. El pequeño Inuyasha no paraba de llorar lo que volvía toda la situación aún más peligrosa. Sabía, gracias a su señor, que el olfato de los demonios era excepcional pudiendo incluso diferenciar a un hombre de una mujer. Y ella entraba en el último grupo y encima tenía un bebé en brazos. Estaba agotada y débil, tenía hambre, sueño, sed… pero el bienestar de su hijo estaba antes que su propio bienestar. Al ser humana y no tener ningún demonio como referente, con Inuyasha todo era prueba y error. Le faltaba ese alguien que la ayude con las cosas concernientes con los demonios. Sabía qué esperar de un bebé humano pero, ¿qué esperar exactamente de un bebé semi demonio? Sin ir más lejos, dos noches atrás, sucedió algo que no había podido explicar. _

_Por obra de los dioses, una cabaña abandonada apareció como si de un regalo se tratase. Estaba esperando por ella. Inuyasha, por otro lado, estaba más inquieto de lo normal. Su primer pensamiento, el cual vino acompañado de un ataque de histeria típico de madre sobreprotectora primeriza, fue el creer que algo estaba mal con su hijo. Pero ella no sabía nada de medicina y tampoco había nadie cerca y aunque lo hubiese, lo más probable es que se niegue a curar a Inuyasha. De una forma o de otra allá estaba ella, algunos años atrás, a punto de descubrir algo que sería su mayor secreto de por vida: la metamorfosis de Inuyasha de hanyou a humano. Se desesperó al punto de reír por la histeria. Ese cabello suave y lacio de un color increíblemente plateado fue cambiado de un instante a otro por uno oscuro. Esas orejitas tan simpáticas y sensibles que se movían como respuesta a su voz, fueron remplazadas por unas de humano. ¡Inclusive sus pequeñas garras desaparecieron! Su instinto de madre le decía que ese era su hijo, pero si hacía una comparación entre ambos parecían dos seres completamente diferentes. _

Finalmente Izayoi estaba dirigiéndose hacie el bosque, a juntar algunas flores para llevárselas al jefe anterior de la aldea.

_Decir que se desesperó fue poco. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando eso a su hijo? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Al menos estaba en una cabaña, pero desconocía si es que estaba abandonada o si los dueños aparecerían en cualquier momento. Esta era una de esas noches donde sentía que nada estaba saliendo bien. ¿Sería correcto alimentar a Inuyasha? ¿Irse a dormir? ¿Quizás necesite un baño? Lo único que pudo hacer fue fijarse si tenía fiebre. No, estaba bien. Le tocó un poco el estómago, apretando en algunos lugares clave, pero tampoco, Inuyasha estaba bien. Sus conocimientos de medicina llegaban hasta ahí, por lo que tomó la decisión de quedarse despierta hasta que su hijo volviera a la normalidad. _

_Estuvo un buen rato pensando qué es lo que podría ser diferente. Inuyasha aún era amantado. Ella comía frutas y verduras, un poco de carne y agua cada vez que la encontraba. Entró en una pequeña crisis pensando que quizás había comido algo extraño que su cuerpo era incapaz de soportar. ¿Y si ella era la culpable del cambio de su hijo? Siempre fue educada, siempre se comportó, siempre respetó todas las reglas de la sociedad pero por primera vez en toda su vida, insultó. Parecía algo tan simple y tonto… alguien insultando. Pero no estaba bien visto que una mujer insultara, ¿y encima alguien proveniente de la realeza? Inaudito. Pero lo hizo, no le importó nada. Al diablo las enseñanzas de sus padres. Al diablo el mundo entero. Su hijo estaba sufriendo y ella como la madre que era iba a hacer algo. En un ataque de ira le dio una patada al suelo. Una vez que aclaró su mente y descargó toda la frustración que le acarreaba la ignorancia se sentó tomando a Inuyasha, quien yacía sobre una cuna improvisada, y empezó a tararear una nana. Sí, la medicación por excelencia contra cualquier mal: amor de madre. _

_¿A quién engañaba? Era a causa de su desesperación. Cuando Inuyasha finalmente se durmió, empezó a observarlo. Todos sus rasgos. Definitivamente no era como un bebé humano. Es verdad, ahora se parecía bastante a uno, pero cuando estaba con sus orejitas, su pelo plateado y esos ojos dorados profundos, ignorantes del resto del mundo pero llenos de sentimientos y emociones… Quería llorar. No entendía muy bien por qué. Sentía una calidez única en su pecho. Era una sensación inexplicable. No es que estaba triste o angustiada. Las ganas de llorar no eran las lágrimas típicas… no luchaban por salir y la hacían feliz. Era un sentimiento tan poderoso e intenso que la hacía sentir la mujer más dichosa del mundo a pesar de todas las cosas negativas. _

Y todavía después de todos estos años era así. Estaba tan orgullosa de Inuyasha y verlo le seguía doliendo. Pero era un dolor que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Después de reflexionarlo durante todos estos años, se dio cuenta que jamás iba a poder explicar el sentimiento porque era algo que simplemente no tenía explicación. Uno no elige a quien amar o como sentirse, uno no elige los sentimientos o como ellos afectan en la vida. Inuyasha no fue algo que eligió. Amarlo de la forma en que lo hace tampoco fue elegido. ¿Era egoísta por haberlo traído a este mundo sabiendo que le iba a costar tanto ser aceptado? Quizás. Pero no es algo que cambiaría por nada en el mundo, porque se dio cuenta que su mayor alegría, su razón de ser, su fuerza, todo lo que ella es, reside en esa pequeña personita que cada día se vuelve más y más fuerte. Ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la tumba del señor.

_Se dio cuenta que a pesar de estar inquieto, no se veía dolido o triste sino que parecía más bien… ¿enojado? Sí, eso. Enojado. Inuyasha parecía enojado. Eso la hizo reír. A lo mejor era algo normal de los medio demonios. Pero esta era la primera vez que sucedía razón por la cual se obligó a memorizar todas las cosas que caracterizaban la noche, el momento en que Inuyasha cambió. _

Finalmente llegó. No era familiar del hombre y hoy no era el aniversario de su muerte. No obstante, ella tenía un deber con él. No es que el hombre antes de morir le dejó en claro que tenía que ser una visita recurrente en su tumba. Ella se obligó a visitarlo, no era un deber o una obligación difícil de cumplir. Iba a estar eternamente agradecida por la oportunidad que les dio el hombre de vivir en su aldea. Y a eso iba cada ciclo lunar: a agradecerle. Le contaba lo mucho que estaba creciendo Inuyasha, lo fuerte que se estaba volviendo cada día, como y no era un niño inocente y estaba comenzando a tener una percepción del mundo mayor a la esperada para alguien de su edad. También le dejaba flores. Era una linda forma de brindarle respeto a su memoria y mantener su imagen viva aún en el presente. Para ella no importaba que ese hombre ya haya fallecido porque, ante sus ojos, está vivo en cada recoveco de la aldea.

Estuvo un buen rato rezando en su tumba, limpiándola y acomodando las flores que trajo y, en algún momento, su mente viajó al día en que conoció a Sesshomaru y Totosai.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota importante**

Estimados lectores:

Primero y principal quiero disculparme por mi GRAN y obvio atraso. Personalmente creo que cuando alguien decide crear y subir una historia está generando automáticamente una relación con el lector. Un relación súper hermosa de crecimiento mutuo dónde uno como lector recibe otro punto de vista u otra versión de una historia que ama tanto. Por otro lado, como escritor... Como escritor es una infinidad de cosas las que uno recibe. Desde el momento en que uno acepta subir una historia original (obviamente descontando a los personajes, me refiero a la trama) es por algo. Mi algo es que amo escribir y es la forma en la que mejor me expreso. No soy buena haciendo sociales con gente que no conozco y me cuesta mucho expresarme en voz alta. Pero cuando escribo es otra historia. Es mi mundo, son mis reglas, es mi felicidad.

No son muchas personas la que leyeron estos cuatro capítulos, pero estoy enormemente agradecida con todos ustedes por haberme dado la oportunidad de hacer algo que realmente me apasiona y amo. Y juro que no los olvidé. Los tengo siempre presentes.

En este último mes estuve haciendo grandes cambios en mi vida. Y así como creo que uno como autor tiene una especie de obligación de completar la historia o aclarar que no va a seguir escribiendo, también creo que hay cosas todavía más importantes y urgentes.

No quiero ponerme filosófica ni hacer todo un speech de vida. Pero estuve muy ocupada y enfocada tratando de redireccionar mi vida. Creo que lo estoy logrando. Pero entre todos esos cambios, ya me hice un lugarcito en la semana para escribir y seguir con esta historia que tanto quiero. Uno de mis sueños más grandes es poder ser escritora. En otras palabras, es poder publicar mi novela. Algún día voy a lograrlo, pero mientras, cumplo mi sueño acá. Aunque no sea mi propia historia ni mis personajes, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño y les agradezco enormemente por eso.

Espero que todavía me quieran dar otra oportunidad y me perdonen.

Saludos,

Saphira.

**Mi mundo comienza a derrumbarse**

Izayoi estaba a punto de irse ya que era la hora de la cena se acercaba y le preocupaba haber dejado a Inuyasha sólo todo el día. No quería que su hijo se sintiera ignorado por ella aunque últimamente, ella era la ignorada. Ese pensamiento le causó gracia. Inuyasha nunca le confesó qué es lo que lo mantenía tan ocupado desde hace algún tiempo. No obstante, ella ya lo sabía. Una parte suya estaba realmente aliviada y feliz. Sentía ese tipo de felicidad la cual se construye espontáneamente en el pecho, calentando al corazón y sube hasta los ojos, dándole ganas de llorar. No de tristeza o miedo… sino de alegría. Ella sabía lo muchísimo que Inuyasha sufría por no tener un lugar al que pertenecer, por no poder unirse a los juegos que los demás niños de la aldea jugaban, por no poder demostrar su naturaleza generosa y protectora por temor a que los aldeanos lo vean como un ataque o amenaza. Pero Kagome… Kagome era igual a su difunto abuelo. Tenía la misma mirada de empatía, comprensión y amor. Los ojos de Kagome desprendían calidez. Ella no tenía ningún trato cercano con el jefe de la aldea, es decir, el padre de Kagome. Pero las voces corrían rápido, dando como consecuencia que más de una vez oyera lo mucho que la pequeña niña sufría en su hogar.

Izayoi no conocía su interior, sólo la veía correteando por ahí todo el día. Sabía que era amable, sabía que estaba llena de energía, sabía que era de esas personas que uno estima sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero, ¿quién era Kagome? Quizás en el fondo ella sufría tanto como Inuyasha. Quizás en el fondo ella estaba igual de perdida, sintiendo la misma soledad. Quizás por eso Inuyasha se sentía tan cómo a su alrededor. Al final del día, estaban unidos por las mismas emociones.

Izayoi se paró, sintiendo como la sangre volvía a recorrer sus piernas entumecidas. Se dispuso a marcharse pero no llegó a terminar de darse la vuelta cuándo pegó un salto hacia atrás del susto. Lejos, en la fina línea que limitaba el fin del cementerio con el inicio del bosque, parado en toda su gloria entre los grandes árboles se encontraba Sesshomaru.

La primera y única vez que lo vio fue cuando Inuyasha aún era un bebé indefenso de casi un año de edad. Izayoi comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Miles de preguntas bombardearon su mente. ¿Qué hacía acá? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru estaba tan cerca de la aldea? ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Había pasado algo con Inuyasha? A causa de esa última pregunta, la adrenalina se hizo presente por todo su cuerpo. No importaba lo débil que se viera o lo inútil que fuera intentar hacer algo contra un ser como lo es el primogénito de su amado Señor. Si alguien siquiera osaba tocarle un pelo a su bebé, su ira iba a caer sobre la desafortunada alma. Era humana, es verdad. Pero ante todo era madre. Una orgullosa y sobreprotectora madre.

Claramente, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo porque en el instante en que su mirada chocó contra la del medio hermano de Inuyasha, todo su ser se heló y entró en pánico. A pesar de todos estos años, aún seguía poseyendo esa mirada desdichada, fría y cruel. Era consciente de lo mucho que detestaba a los humanos, al punto de sentirse repugnado. Inclusive Inu no Taisho había llegado a exclamar su preocupación una vez. Ella sabía que Sesshomaru fue encargado de la seguridad de ambos antes de que su Señor falleciera, sin embargo, él no tenía intención alguna de cuidar ellos.

Se aclaró la garganta, alisó un poco su ropa y se recordó a sí misma que elevara con orgullo su cabeza, lo que conllevó a que todo su cuerpo se irguiera como respuesta. Se recordó que ella seguía siendo una princesa y como tal, debía demostrar valor y poder. En vez de mirar directamente hacia los ojos de Sesshomaru, se concentró en su nariz. Esto era un pequeño truco que una vez le enseñó su madre cuándo comenzó a ser presentada ante posibles maridos y ella se sentía intimidada por toda la atención que recibía.

-Que humana más insolente, como se atreve a desafiar al amo Sesshomaru.- Una voz graciosa y rasposa llamó su atención. No fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta que el sirviente de Sesshomaru también se encontraba allí. Izayoi no es una mujer que guarda rencor, pero si había algo que no le simpatizaba en absoluto y aborrecía demasiado, era esa cosa verde rana que sigue ciegamente al demonio frente suyo. –Puedo matarla amo bonito si así lo desea.-

-Silencio o te mato.- Esa respuesta habría sorprendido a cualquiera. Excepto a Izayoi. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su crueldad. –No voy a hacer nada con vos mujer. Dejá de despedir ese olor tan repugnante a temor.- Comenzó a preguntarse qué tan avanzado era el olfato de los demonios. Era obvio que estaba asustada pero atribuirlo al olor que desprendía era otra cosa. Se preguntó si Inuyasha algún día llegaría a tener sentidos tan finamente desarrollados como los de su hermano. Se quiso reprender a sí misma por pensar en su hijo de una manera tan trivial en un momento como este, pero no podía. Fue y va a ser siempre su unión directa con la felicidad. Pensar en Inuyasha le traía calma y esperanza. Este último sentimiento venía en la forma de desear que Sesshomaru tuviera algo más en su interior aparte de la inexplicable sed de sangre.

-Qué…-comenzó a tartamudear. –¿qué está haciendo acá?

Al mejor estilo Sesshomaru, no se dignó en contestarle. Se ocupó de dejarle en claro que él era de la realeza y ella era tan solo una sucia e insignificante humana. Se sintió molesta por un momento. ¿Quién se creía que era? Quiso responderle, por alguna extraña razón una gran necesidad de dejar de lado todo en lo que fue instruida se apoderó de ella. Pero no hizo nada. Los rayos de Sol ya no cegaban su vista y pudo observar un pequeño bulto escondido en el pelaje plateado que Sesshomaru siempre llevaba sobre su hombro.

Su corazón se aceleró por un instante para luego congelarse de súbito. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como dos medallones, al igual que su boca. Su respiración estaba agitada, cuánto más rápido respiraba más necesidad de oxígeno tenía.

No, no, no, no y no. No. Absolutamente no. NO. Se negaba a aceptarlo. No importaba lo oculto que estuviera, siempre iba a poder distinguir a su hijo. Buscó palabras para inquirir a Sesshomaru. Pero no las encontró. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Estaba totalmente atónita. Si hay algo que ningún padre debe hacer jamás, es ver morir a su hijo. Y ahí estaba el suyo, acostado sobre ese pelaje tan similar al que su Señor llevaba. Tenía la boca extremadamente seca, sus labios podían cortarse con el más mínimo tirón. Las ganas de vomitar y un gran mareo se hicieron presentes. Se odió por no poder hacer nada.

La delicadeza era una virtud que el youkai jamás recibió. Sin ningún tipo de aviso, tomó rápidamente a su pequeño hermano y lo revoleó hacia donde se encontraba Izayoi. No fue hasta que escuchó el sonido del impacto de su pequeño cuerpo y la tierra levantada entró en sus fosas nasales que volvió a la realidad. Se agachó con el corazón en la mano a mirar a su hijo. Un gran y profundo respiro se hizo presente cuando descubrió que él también respiraba. Los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Abrazó a Inuyasha tan fuerte que parecían uno. Sólo lloraba y lo abrazaba. ¿Por qué todos están contra ellos? ¿Por qué nadie puede cuidarlo aunque sea un poco?

-El patético intento de demonio,- dijo con su voz monótona –hoy cumple nueve años. Ya debería haber despertado sus poderes. ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¡Respondé mujer!- ¿Poderes? ¿Cómo se supone que ella iba a saber el tema de los poderes? Era una humana. Los humanos no poseen poderes. -¡Contestá!

Pero ella no podía hacerlo. Sólo murmuraba un débil "no lo sé" y sujetaba más fuerte a Inuyasha. El Sol ya había desaparecido hace un rato. La noche estaba totalmente oscura, fría y en silencio.

De un instante a otro, un calor infernal apareció, siendo acompañado del grito "báculo de dos cabezas". Un círculo de fuego rodeó a Izayoi e Inuyasha. Era asqueroso. El calor se pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel y, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, tanta luz cegaba su ya limitada visión. Quiso escapar pero no tenía cómo. No había ninguna salida. Acercó a Inuyasha aún más a su cuerpo, si es que eso era posible, intentando protegerlo con su cuerpo. A lo lejos inmutado en su lugar, entre las llamas que danzaban en el aire, pudo divisar a Sesshomaru. En ese instante comprendió que hasta que no obtuviera su respuesta nada iba a cambiar. Esto era mucho más cruel que la primera vez que lo conoció. Al menos, aquella vez simplemente intentó matarla de frente. Pero ahora… Esto era peor. Terriblemente peor. ¿Qué era peor, morir incinerada en vida o a causa del veneno de Sesshomaru? Ambas ideas le daban escalofríos. Sólo rezaba a Kami por un milagro.

Lejos de allí, en el corazón de la aldea, un grupo de mujeres corrían apresuradas y nerviosas de un lado a otro. Se escuchaba una voz dando órdenes: "traigan mantas" "traigan agua" "controlen el fuego" "llamen al señor y a la señora" "¡rápido!" Pero nada salía tan rápido como la mujer pretendía. Tantas personas en una habitación tan diminuta solo entorpecían el paso. Pero toda la histeria no era para menos, la pequeña princesa apareció inconsciente en medio de un pastizal. No había ninguna herida externa a excepción de sus manitos.

Kagome tenía todas las manos quemadas. Era algo doloroso de ver. Sus pequeñas y delicadas manos estaban a carne viva, y todavía se sentía el gran calor que desprendían. Nadie podía comprender por qué estaba así. Algunos hombres fueron a investigar la zona donde la hallaron, pero no había ninguna señal de fuego. No había cenizas o pasto quemado. Lo único que podían pensar es que fue un demonio. Que Kagome e Inuyasha estaban pasando tiempo juntos no era un secreto, era algo que toda la aldea comentaba. La mayoría con desagrado. Muy pocos era indiferentes al tema. Y es que era inaudito que alguien tan puro como Kagome se juntara con la más impura de las calañas. Por esta razón, salieron disparados hacia la cabaña del medio demonio. Si alguien atacaba al señor de la aldea o a su familia, atacaban a toda la aldea.

La mujer comenzó por sumergir en agua fría las manos de ella. Con sumo cuidado las acarició, con la intención de disminuir su temperatura. Cuando sintió que ya no quemaban, mandó a cambiar el agua y pidió por una manta para secarla. El primer paso era curar esas heridas antes de que empeoraran. Mientras, una joven mujer aprendiz preparaba un ungüento para curar quemaduras y frenar su posible infección.

Tan absorta estaba la curandera de la aldea en pasar el ungüento por la niña que estaba frente a sus ojos, que no observó el resto del cuerpo de Kagome. Fue otra de sus aprendices la que le advirtió del gran sudor que estaba en su frente, su respiración tosca y agitada y lo fría que estaba en el resto de su cuerpo.

La curandera, Yuriko-sama, pegó un grito en el cielo y ordenó a la más experimentada de sus aprendices, Sakura, que comenzara a administrarle paños fríos. Esto era un desastre. Cuándo el señor vea a su hija en este estado toda la furia iba a caer sobre ella por ser la responsable directa del cuidado de la salud de ella.

No pasó mucho más tiempo hasta que oyó la voz de alguien rompió su concentración. No le importó si fue Sakura-san, Yoko-chan o Yuna-chan. "El señor está acá" quedó haciendo eco en su mente. No había terminado de procesar esa información cuándo una voz autoritaria y extremadamente enojada exclamó, -¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASÓ CON MI HIJA?- Ahí estaba ella, con sus tres aprendices haciendo el mejor de los esfuerzos por comprender el lamentable estado de Kagome por un lado y con la responsabilidad de responder tanto a la ira del señor como al llanto asustado de su esposa.

Hace un rato Izayoi que dejó de pedir por su vida. Solo quería que Sesshomaru tuviera piedad por Inuyasha. Pero eso era demasiado para pedir. Todo era un desastre. Su mundo se estaba derrumbando y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Por primera, creyó las palabras de Sesshomaru. Por primera vez se odió por ser una débil humana incapaz de defenderse a sí misma y mucho menos a aquellos que ama. Porque si fuere poderosa, su señor no hubiera muerto. Si fuera poderosa, su aldea no habría sido destruída. Si fuera poderosa, Inuyasha no estaría a punto de morir. Tan solo si fuera poderosa…

De un salto Sesshomaru entró al círculo de fuego y se llevó a Inuyasha con él, logrando un grito desgarrado de Izayoi. Lo golpeó algunas veces en la mejilla y lo sacudió hasta que se despertó. Y ahí el caos se desató.


	6. Chapter 6

**El demonio que llevo dentro**

Rojo. Rojo por todos lados. Rojo era lo que veía. Rojo representado en diversas formas abstractas. Algunas estaban más cargadas y eran visualmente más pesadas que otras. Algunas se movían mientras que otras permanecían quietas. Estaba molesto. No sabía por qué, no sabía quién lo había llamado ni cómo es que había terminado en ese lugar, pero estaba enojado. ¿Por qué sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo? ¿Qué es esa pequeña y casi imperceptible presión que sentía en su espalda? ¿Y el calor corriendo rápido por sus brazos? Sentía la adrenalina dentro suyo reclamando más espacio que el que su cuerpo, aún en crecimiento, podía ofrecerle. Un huracán de emociones y sensaciones batallaba en su interior, haciendo tanto ruido que no tenía oportunidad siquiera de pensar un poco las cosas.

Su instinto no dejaba de gritarle que escapara, que se alejara de ese lugar. Se sentía amenazado y con miedo. Estaba enojado. Perdido. Confundido. Nervioso. Irritable.

Izayoi no podía ver más allá de las llamas. Sentía como estas se pegaban a su cuerpo, quemándolo. Si llegaba a salir viva de esto, estaba más que segura que le iba a quedar un recuerdo de toda esta experiencia. Podía sentir como el fuego dejaba marcas por todo su cuerpo. El humo le nublaba la vista, trayéndole lágrimas indeseadas. Las cenizas las estaban ahogando, impidiéndole respirar. Era más el aire que tocía que el que lograba inspirar. Sentía el ardor en su pecho a causa de la escasez de oxígeno. SU cabeza estaba por explotar. No lograba diferenciar entre el suelo y el cielo, todo le daba vueltas y su estabilidad era cada vez menor.

Desde donde se encontraba Izayoi, el sonido era casa imperceptible. No obstante, para Sesshomaru era algo insoportable. Aún sostenía a Inuyasha por la espalda con uno de sus brazos, como si fuera un paquete sin importancia. El segundo hijo de su padre porque, de ninguna manera esa cosa era su hermano, no dejaba de moverse y rugir. Había empezado como un temblor en su pecho hasta que no pudo contenerlo más y salió de su boca. Ahora estaba rugiendo a todo pulmón. No dejaba de moverse, de dar patadas y arañazos. En algún momento, alguno alcanzó el costado de Sesshomaru, justo por encima de la cadera, porque Inuyasha quedó en libertad. Lo observada desafiante, listo para una batalla a muerte.

Sesshomaru simplemente lo miraba desde la lejanía. Su mirada intacta. Siempre fría, siempre carente de sentimientos. Por un instante pensó en brindarle algún insulto a Inuyasha, pero era más inteligente que eso. Sabía que no tenía sentido. Irritado y decepcionado le regaló una última mirada antes de pegarse media vuelta y marcharse. No tenía tiempo para perder. Necesitaba encontrar esa maldita espada de una vez. Sabía por Totosai que, de alguna manera, Inuyasha tenía la entrada a esa espada. Pero el idiota aún no estaba listo. Ni siquiera tenía paciencia. Nunca la tuvo. Él era el todopoderoso Sesshomaru, ¿por qué iba a tenerle paciencia? Hasta los demonios más temibles no eran más que simples insectos ante él. Era el gran señor de las tierras del Oeste, ¿a qué clase de inútil se le ocurría desafiarlo de la forma en que lo hacía ese mocoso?

Inuyasha estaba sobre sus dos manos y pies. Estaba agazapado listo para atacar. En ningún momento dejó de gruñir. Sin embargo, la diferencia estaba en que ahora era algo más monótono y en un tono menor. Su mirada estaba entrecerrada, revelando la frialdad de su mirada. Su labio inferior estaba lastimado, y la sangre que salía de este estaba manchando su mentón y parte de su cuello. Lo más probable es que sus colmillos, los cuales crecieron y se afilaron al igual que sus garras, lo hayan lastimado.

Listo para el ataque, Inuyasha dio un salto hacia el interior del bosque, ignorando por completo a Sesshomaru. Su objetivo era otro.

-¡Báculo de dos cabezas!- Gritó un desesperado Jaken intentando controlar a la bestia que tenía enfrente. Instintivamente, Inuyasha se corrió para atrás, evitando el fuego que escupía esa cosa. De otro salto volvió a acercarse y, con un zarpazo, le arrancó el báculo a Jaken de las manos. Ahora estaba indefenso ante alguien él. Por eso, hizo lo mejor que sabe hacer: salir corriendo. -¡Aaaah! Amo bonito, no me abandone.- Como el cazador obstinado en que se convirtió Inuyasha, lo siguió. Pero una ráfaga de viento lo dejó frío en sus talones. Olió un poco más el aire hasta que los distinguió, olor a sangre mezclado con humo. Giró su cabeza hacia todas las direcciones posibles intentando dilucidar desde dónde provenía ese olor tan familiar. No fue sino hasta este momento, en que los ojos de Inuyasha reflejaron el gran fuego que estaba a metros de él. Pero había más. Algo en su interior le gritaba que tenía que rescatar a la persona que estaba encerrada ahí. Esa sangre olía como la suya.

Cambió su dirección, yendo hacia el fuego. Pero un golpe lo derrumbó al suelo. Todo su brazo quemaba, mostrando parte de la carne que se encuentra debajo de la piel. Ardía como mil demonios todo el área que ese látigo lo había envuelto. Era Sesshomaru quién lo había hecho. Tenía la necesidad de probarlo. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar Inuyasha? ¿Qué tan poderoso era? ¿Qué tanto había cambiado? Ahora estaba dividido. No sabía si ir hacia el fuego o contra su rival. Sesshomaru se volvió a acercar hacia él y de una patada lo revoleó hacia el lado opuesto del fuego, haciendo que su espalda chocara duramente contra el tronco de un árbol. Si lo que quería Inuyasha era salvar a la humana que marcó el fin de su glorioso padre, entonces él iba a jugar un poco.

Ni siquiera se dignó en sacar su espada. Lo controlaba desde la lejanía. Inuyasha era una bestia salvaje sin conciencia ni razón y Sesshomaru utilizaba esto a su favor. En algún recoveco, escondido detrás de su amo bonito, Jaken no hacía otra cosa más que alentarlo.

-¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, es lo único que tenés? Vamos inútil, peleá en serio.- Y otra vez volvió a dejarlo inmóvil en el suelo. Inuyasha se levantó, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo. Tenía que llegar hasta ese lugar. Arremetió contra el mayor de los dos, cavó sus garras en sus manos bañándolas de su propia sangre y las movió en el aire, como si estuviera arañándolo, y de sus pequeñas manos, salió un ataque. Una especie de cuchilla rojas fueron directo hacia Sesshomaru. Detrás de este, un nuevo ataque apareció. Esta vez dorado. Ambos impactaron de lleno hacia su adversario quién se mantuvo inmóvil, recibiendo por voluntad propia los ataques. Tal como lo esperaba, no le hicieron nada.

-¡Já! Idiota. ¿Creés que tus ataques pueden hacerme algo?- Una, dos, tres, cuatro… Inuyasha no dejaba de lanzarle ataques a su hermano. Uno tras otro, alternando entre ambos, sin descanso alguno. Y con cada uno, salía un nuevo insulto de parte del receptor. Lo estaba provocando. Pero todavía no era suficiente. Los ataques no lo herían, ni siquiera los sentía. Tenía que provocarlo aún más. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a conseguir a Tessaiga si su tonto hermano aún no podía siquiera mejorar sus ataques?

En un movimiento casi imperceptible para los ojos de Inuyasha, Sesshomaru entró al círculo de fuego y sacó sin delicadeza a la mujer que se encontraba dentro. Izayoi estaba inconsciente. Tenía todo el cuerpo quemado, la cara negra y su respiración era tan pesada y paulatina que hasta para un demonio era difícil distinguir si estaba viva o muerta.

-¿Es esto lo que querés Inuyasha?- No hubo respuesta. –Respondé. ¿Es a esta patética mujer lo que querés?- Inuyasha volvió a preparar un ataque el cuál fue esquivado fácilmente por Sesshomaru. –Imbécil, si me atacás a mí la estás atacando a ella.- Pero obviamente a Inuyasha eso no le importó.Sólo veía rojo y estaba dispuesto a responder a ese sentimiento de sangre que tanto le estaba gritando en su interior. Sesshomaru tiró a Izayoi al suelo y se adelantó unos pasos hacia adelante, pisándole la mano en el camino. –Vas a tener que vencerme antes.- Dijo de la forma más pedante en que le era posible.

Nuevamente, Sesshomaru volvió a arremeter contra él. Más allá de todo, Inuyasha seguía teniendo ocho años. Era totalmente indefenso ante su contrincante. No importa lo indescifrable que se hayan vuelto sus acciones. Las manitos de Inuyasha sangraban y quemaban. Sus propios ataques lo estaban acabando al no saber controlarlos. Harto de todo esto, cansado de no lograr resultados, Sesshomaru decidió realizar el juicio final: asesinar a Izayoi frente a su hijo. Quizás así Tessaiga iba a llegar más rápido a sus manos. Y si no, ¿qué importaba? Estaría limpiando el honor de su padre. De cualquier forma ganaba.

Levantó su mano, listo para atacar a Izayoi. Inuyasha pudo percibir sus intensiones y salió corriendo hacia ella. Sesshomaru descendió con velocidad sus garras, llenas de veneno, listas para realizar un último ataque. Desde el cielo, algo cayó haciendo que el primogénito de Inu no Taisho diera un salto hacia atrás. Todo pasó tan rápido que es difícil de explicar exactamente qué sucedió hasta que el humo desapareció por completo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sesshomaru?- Inquirió una voz temblorosa y de anciano. Ahí, en el medio del campo de batalla, se encontraba un demonio sentado sobre una vaca de tres ojos. Su aspecto era el de un viejo abandonado, con cara de aburrimiento pero ojos bien abiertos. –Estoy seguro que esto no es lo que tu padre querría. La forma de conseguir a Tessaiga no es asesinando a Inuyasha o a su madre.-

-Si no puede defenderse de un simple ataque, mejor que ni intente vivir.- Contestó cruelmente antes de marcharse. Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Idiota Inuyasha que aún no desarrolló sus poderes por completo. Idiota Totosai que no podía ser atacado ya que era el único que conocía los secretos de las espadas. Idiota el mundo por hacerle perder el tiempo de esta manera. Idiota el momento en que padre decidió estar con una mujer, tener un hijo y dejarle la espada que sí servía a él. Idiota Tensseiga que no sirve para nada. Idiota el mundo entero. Pero, por sobre todo, idiota el idiota que iba detrás de él gritándole que no lo dejara solo.

-Debemos hacer algo con urgencia Totosai.- El aludido escuchó la vocecita proviniendo de su hombro derecho. –El amo Inuyasha y la Señora Izayoi requieren atención urgente.- Si Inu no Taisho siguiera vivo y pudiera observar el estado deplorable en el que se encontraban su mujer y su hijo, estarían rodando muchas cabezas.

-Tenemos otro problema Myoga,- dijo Totosai mirando hacia el horizonte. –los humanos de la aldea. Van a llegar en cualquier momento.- Y como si los estuviera llamando, sus desarrollados sentidos les permitieron oír en la distancia el ruido de caballos y gritos. Aún estaban extremadamente lejos de allí pero eventualmente iban a terminar apareciendo.

-Hay que hacer algo con ellos dos.-

-¿Pero qué? No hay ningún demonio que esté dispuesto a ayudar a medio demonios y mucho menos a una humana.- Totosai mantenía su semblante calmo, pero Myoga llegó a un estado hiperactivo donde saltaba entre Izayoi, Inuyasha, Totosai, la vaca de este (tomaba un poco de sangre de ella) y volvía a repetir el proceso mientras maldecía.

-Vámonos Myoga.- Ante la sorpresa de este, respondió. –Tienen más oportunidad de vivir y ser curados por estos humanos que por alguno de los nuestros. Yo hago espadas, no soy curandero.-

-¡No! No podemos dejarlos acá.-

-Vamos a mirarlos desde la lejanía. No podemos quedarnos acá.-

No hubo mucho más que pudo ser dicho. Totosai encerró a Myoga en su puño y su vaca salió volando. Necesitaba hablar con Inuyasha, no tenía intenciones de alejarse. Pero antes, alguien tenía que verlo. En el instante anterior a que tocara el suelo, justo antes de que Sesshomaru atacara a Izayoi, lanzó un rayo hacia Inuayasha, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

Tanto madre e hijo, eran el único rastro de vida en esa área consumida por el fuego, la batalla y la locura inestable de Inuyasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Gente linda, infinitas gracias por los follows, los reviews y las leídas. Me hacen muy feliz. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Nota: No tengo idea del nombre del papá de Kagome, estoy 100% segura que en ningún momento se menciona. Por lo que busqué nombres de hombre en japonés y el nombre ganar fue… (silencio para generar suspenso): KIYOSHI. Tampoco absolutamente jamás en ningún momento (hasta donde pueden confirmar mis conocimientos y mi "intensa" búsqueda por Google) se menciona el nombre de la mamá de Kagome. Una vez leí en un fanfic que alguien la llamó Naomi, y por alguna extraña razón mi mente asocia ese nombre con ella. Así que ese va a ser su nombre en este fanfic.

Si alguien sabe la verdad de la milanesa con respecto a los nombres de ambos, la sabiduría será más que apreciada.

Finalmente, gracias por los consejos que me dieron. Voy a tener en todos en cuenta. Quiero ser una gran escritora, y todas sus críticas son bien recibidas y me ayudan a aprender y a mejorar.

**La sacerdotisa Natsuki**

-¡Señor!- entró gritando un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, claramente estaba agitado. Apoyó sus manos por encima de sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, en busca de aire. –Señor,- volvió a repetir esta vez más calmado. –fuimos a la cabaña como nos ordenó.

\- ¿Y?- inquirió irritado. Su hija parecía empeorar en vez de mejorar. Su estado de nerviosismo extremo estaba comenzando a reflejarse en los demás, razón por la cual, su esposa decidió, elocuentemente, echarlo del lugar. Ya bastante tenía con la incertidumbre de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su única hija, con las quemaduras en sus manitos, con la fiebre que no dejaba de subir como para encima tener que aguantar a su esposo. La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue el momento en que Kagome empezó a temblar violentamente y a hacer ruidos extraños con su boca. Parecía que se estaba quejando.

El aldeano siguió a su jefe fuera de la cabaña.

-Y… y… ynohabianadieahí.- Contestó rápidamente sin que se le pudiera comprender absolutamente nada. Kiyoshi lo observó. Semblante serio, ceja izquierda más elevada que la derecha. Internamente se preguntaba por qué razón se rodeaba de idiotas. –No había nadie.- Repitió nuevamente más calmado. –Miramos por los alrededores también, pero nada.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, el hombre sabía que en estos instantes él estaría bien enterrado bajo tierra. Su jefe dio un respiro profundo y largo, caminó algunos pasos en dirección opuesta hacia donde estaba mirando, dándole la espalda a su acompañante. Finalmente, con una voz monótona dijo, -Estoy seguro que ese insulto a la vida es el responsable del estado de Kagome. Aunque tengan que movilizar a la aldea entera, quiero que los encuentren. ¿Soy claro?- el otro hombre asintió. –Bien.- Dicho esto, el hombre se fue corriendo sin destino aparente. Tenía que encontrar a Izayoi y a Inuyasha de una forma u otra. La realidad es que le temía Kiyoshi. Una cosa era estar bajo su protección y, otra muy diferente, era quedar en el medio de su enojo.

-¡Mierda! Tengo que encontrarlos.- Persona que veía, persona a la que le preguntaba por el paradero de madre e hijo. Sin darse cuenta, había movilizado a más de la mitad de la aldea a buscarlos.

Mientras, en la cabaña, las mujeres seguían sin saber qué hacer. Alguna en algún momento llegó a proponer la grandiosa idea de que quizás Kagome fue poseída por algún espíritu. Luego de un minuto de silencio y miradas de incertidumbre intentando comprender qué es lo que los oídos de todas las presentes habían escuchado, decidieron darle el mismo destino que a Kiyoshi: salir de la cabaña. Pero para que no sufra la ira de este último, la enviaron a buscar a la sacerdotisa del pueblo. A lo mejor, quizás y solo quizás, Yoko tenía razón. Mejor solucionarlo ahora antes de que pase a mayores.

-¡Sakura!- le gritó Yurika a su subordinada. -¿Ya le bajó la fiebre a Kagome?

-Sí… no… un poco.- Dijo indecisa. No sabía si la sentía más fría por los paños fríos que le estaban aplicando sin cesar o porque verdaderamente estaba bajándole la fiebre. Kagome tenía períodos. Por momentos parecía estar plácidamente dormida para después temblar violentamente. Era un ciclo interminable. Naomi se acercó a su hijo y acostó su cabecita sobre su regazo. –Yurika-san,- comenzó -¿Por qué no se toma unos instantes para pensar qué es lo que puede estar sucediendo con mi hija?- Le ofreció. Si hay algo en lo que se caracterizaba Naomi, era en mantener la compostura inclusive en los momentos más difícil y tensos. Si la encargada de curar a Kagome estaba bloqueada, ¿cómo iba a hacer para que su hija estuviera mejor? El aire dentro de la cabaña parecía haber sido remplazado por uno muchísimo más liviano y fresco. Una vez que tanto Yurika como sus dos aprendices, Sakura y Yuna aceptaron el consejo de Naomi, todo entró en calma. La madre de Kagome empezó a tararearle una canción que usaba cuando ella era aún un bebé, para que pudiera dormir en las noches.

Inclusive afuera Kiyoshi aparentaba haberse calmado. Se sentó sobre los escalones de la cabaña. Estaba intentando por todos los medios seguir la voluntad de su difunto padre. Jamás aceptó la presencia de Inuyasha. Izayoi parecía ser una mujer respetuosa y agradable, el único problema es que decidió mezclarse con los demonios. Y como si eso fuera poco, tuvo un hijo. ¡UN HIJO! ¿A quién se le ocurría? Es verdad que desde que ambos estaban en la aldea, el ataque de monstruos, aunque no había frenado, sí había disminuido. Y él por respeto a su padre debía seguir aceptándolos en la aldea. Por otro lado, también tenía la presión de la mayoría de los aldeanos y de la sacerdotisa. A nadie le interesaba tenerlos presentes en la aldea ni que sean parte su población. –AAAAAAAH, ¿Qué voy a hacer?- Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se tiraba los pelos de la cabeza con las manos y la escondía entre sus brazos. En el fondo sabía lo que iba a hacer. Estaba preocupado con Kagome, pero definitivamente, esta era la excusa que por tanto tiempo estuvo buscando. Si tenía la más mínima sospecha de que Inuyasha de una forma u otra estuvo involucrado con lo que sea que le haya sucedido a Kagome, esta misma noche dejaban la aldea.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Yoko por vez número quince ya. Desde que la enviaron a buscar a la sacerdotisa que no dejaba de chocar contra los aldeanos. A algunos los podía esquivar, a otros les gritaba y los empujaba. Terminó dos veces en el suelo, llevando a la otra persona junto con ella. Se iba corriendo gritando un simple "lo siento" para volver a repetir todo el proceso otra vez. Era agotador. Pero esta era su misión. Tenía que llegar hasta el templo. Estaba odiando internamente a quien quiera que se le haya ocurrido poner el templo en un lugar tan lejano de la aldea. Pero ya estaba cerca. Ya podía oír el ruido de la cascada que era utilizada con el fin de lograr el ritual de purificación, ya comenzaba a observar el cambio en el paisaje. Flechas clavadas en los árboles para mantener el lugar puro y libre de demonios. No tan lejos en el horizonte, el templo hacía acto de presencia tan imponente como siempre. Antes de asistir a los aldeanos en su salud, Yoko creía que estaba preparada para la vida de sacerdotisa. De hecho, estuvo instruyéndose con la sacerdotisa Natsuki. Quizás, por dicha razón también la enviaron a ella hasta este lugar. Definitivamente, era por esto y no por el hecho de que en la cabaña estaba entorpeciéndole el paso a todos.

-Natuski-sama, ¡Natsuki-sama!- Comenzó a gritar. Aunque su destino final era el templo, esta rogando no tener que subir todas esas escaleras y encontrar a la mujer que tanto precisaba antes. Yoko gritó lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitieron al tiempo que recorría el área anterior al templo. -¡Natsuki-samaaaaa!- Siguió gritando. De repente se frenó en seco frente a un árbol, poniendo su mano sobre este. Sonrió con nostalgia recordando que ese era el árbol donde tiró sus primeras flechas. Nunca logró hacer que alguna de ellas sirviera para la purificación de demonios. Ni siquiera puedo purificarse a ella misma… La frustraba saber que había fallado. Pero al mismo tiempo le alegraba, ser sacerdotisa era sinónimo de estar confinada por el resto de sus días en este templo. Haciendo trabajos de sacerdotisa. Cuidando del pueblo y de su gente. Pero siendo objetiva, fría, responsable, madura y centrada. Ella podía hacer todas esas cosas. Pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que también quería formar una familia. Quería criar a sus hijos de la misma forma que su madre la crió a ella. Por lo que la frustración solo duraba unos segundos.

Volvió a la realidad violentamente y siguió gritando. ¿Dónde podría estar Natuski-sama? –La cascada- se respondió a sí misma en un susurro como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Cambió su destino hasta allí sólo para encontrarse con el lugar vacío. Respiró hondo y pesado. Estaba enojada. Muy enojada. Era su única misión y no podía cumplirla. ¿Dónde estaba la mujer? Se supone que tenía que estar acá. Nunca avisó nada de que se retiraba. ¿Por qué no está? ¿Tenía que subir hasta el templo para encontrarse con el mismo panorama vacío? Ella curaba gente, no corría llevando mensajes y buscando personas.

-Uno diría,- oyó una voz –que después de todo este tiempo, ya no pateás el suelo cada vez que algo no te sale. –Luego del exaltamiento inicial, se volteó para buscar la fuente del sonido. Allí, una mujer de unos sesenta años de edad la observaba con mirada seria. A pesar de los años, su buena figura era notable. Pero su mirada era seria y anciana, rodeada por arrugas y cansancio. Su cabello oscuro tenía algunos mechones grises entremezclados, haciendo una clara referencia al paso de los años. Esperó algún tipo de respuesta mientras acomodaba su ropa.

-Nat…Natsuki-sama…

-¿Puedo saber por qué razón estás interrumpiendo mi meditación?- Inquirió ofuscada. Los primeros gritos de Yoko eran suaves y lejanos, pero a medida que se acercaba, estos iban aumentando en volumen y potencia.

-Yo… eh… ¡Sí! Sí, sí. Kagome… Kagome está mal. Kagome la necesita.- Dijo, como si fuera una niña repitiendo lo que le dijeron. Por unos instantes cuestionó su propia inteligencia.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No sabemos. Está temblando y con fiebre y tiene las menos quemadas, toda sudorosa… Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero nada da resultado. Me pidieron que venga a buscarla. Por favor Natsuki-sama, venga con migo.

Una sonrisa triunfal y de orgullo adornó la cara de la aludida. Una mirada de comprensión que Yoko fue incapaz de leer. Se giró para tomar su arco y flechas y con un simple "guiá el camino" comandó el regreso al corazón de la aldea donde la pequeña niña luchaba por su vida.


	8. Chapter 8

Muchísimas gracias a todos por las palabras, los reviews y los follows :D

**Noche eterna**

-¡LOS ENCONTRÉ!- Gritó un hombre a todo pulmón. -¡Acá están!- Volvió a gritar nuevamente. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que dio el aviso al resto de sus compañeros. Estaba pronto a amanecer. Era el momento de mayor frío en el día. Aún estaba oscuro por lo que era muy difícil poder saber por dónde iba pisando.

El área del bosque donde se encontraba esperando por sus compañeros parecía aún más tenebrosa que de costumbre. Era de conocimiento público en la aldea de no salir a vagar por la noche al bosque. Mucho menos solo. La visión de los humanos es casi nula en los momentos de oscuridad y ahora el joven hombre lo estaba corroborando.

Ya habían buscado a Inuyasha y a Izayoi por toda la aldea, preguntaron a cada aldeano con el que se cruzaban, a cada mujer, a cada niño. Fueron hasta donde madre e hijo vivían, buscaron en hogares ajenos, por los alrededores de la aldea. Pero no había rastro alguno de ninguno de los dos. La maratón los había agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Sin embargo, tenían decidido no descansar hasta que pudieran presentar a ambos frente a su jefe.

Se juntaron en una ronda por un momento y se pusieron a pensar qué lugares no habían visitado aún. Alguien dibujó sobre la tierra un mapa de la aldea, para tener una guía. Iban tachando las zonas ya investigadas. Eventualmente, el mapa entero estaba tachado. Luego de un momento de silencio donde todos se pusieron a pensar, alguien se aventuró a trazar más líneas por fuera del dibujo principal. Era el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea.

"Es verdad que aún no hemos visitado esa zona" dijo uno. "¡Es una locura!" exclamó otro. Pero luego de una larga discusión, se levantaron decididos a buscar las armas que tenían preparadas en caso de que algún demonio se presentara y partieron a la búsqueda.

Les llevó más tiempo que la búsqueda principal. En estos momentos ninguno era tan valiente ya como para salir corriendo en cualquier dirección, realizar una búsqueda exhaustiva y volver con el grupo. Caminaban juntos, nadie se alejaba mucho. Estaban ansiosos ya que encontrar a Inuyasha significaba que finalmente iba a ser expulsado de la aldea. Lamentaban lo que sea que haya ocurrido con la dulce Kagome, pero entendían que era el precio a pagar para finalmente estar libres de ese error de la naturaleza. También lo lamentaban por Izayoi, de no haber tenido un hijo mitad bestia muchos se hubieran atrevido a pedirle la mano. Claramente nadie lo hizo. Claramente nadie quería ser asociado a los demonios. Eran impuros, ruin, malvados, despiadados, egoístas, asesinaban sin sentido… Eran todo lo que no debían ser. Todas las ideas negativas estaban asociadas a ellos. Estaban agradecidos de la presencia de la sacerdotisa Natsuki al menos. Corría el rumor de que ella controlaba a la sangre demoníaca de Inuyasha para que no despertara.

Siguieron yendo de un lado a otro sin éxito. Se estaban aglomerando todos para discutir un nuevo plan de búsqueda cuando uno de ellos recordó que todavía quedaba algo sin revisar. Por lo que en vez de unirse al resto, valientemente decidió pegar media vuelta. A estas horas su razón ya no funcionaba, él simplemente quería terminar con el tema y volver a su cálido hogar con su esposa e hijo. El cansancio lo impulsó a tener que enfrentarse con una imagen totalmente terrorífica y desgarradora. No necesitaba ni de antorcha ni de los rayos del Sol para comprender la magnitud de lo que sus ojos estaban captando. Le costaba procesar tanta información junta, pero debía hacerlo por su bien y por el de la aldea.

El olor a quemado inundaba sus fosas nasales. Aún quedaban cenizas esparcidas por todos lados las cuales, con cada nueva ráfaga de viento, se movían a un punto nuevo dentro del área. Inclusive llegaron a entrarle varias a los ojos, logrando consecuentemente que se le pongan llorosos y sea aún más difícil ver. Todavía seguía impactado por la imagen que se presentaba ante él. Ni la guerra más horrible de todas dejó algo así. No cabía alguna duda de que él era la única alma con vida. Los troncos de los árboles, sus copas, el piso… todo era negro a causa del fuego. También se podía sentir el calor aún. El pobre hombre siguió caminando observando hacia todos lados a la vez sin saber bien a qué dedicarle su completa atención. Uno, dos, tres pasos. No sabía si estaba dando vueltas en círculos viendo los mismos tres árboles o si estaba dando una gran vuelta por toda el área.

No había palabras que pudieran describir el temor que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Era como estar en medio del infierno, con todas las almas errantes que se equivocaron en vida. Era como la entrada de bienvenida, él era simplemente otra alma errante que no merecía lugar en el Cielo. Sentía que estaba siendo juzgado por ser impuro, por todos y cada uno de los pecados que cometió en vida. Se golpeó la mejilla y se murmuró así mismo un "no seas idiota" de forma autoritaria, lo que lo obligó a volver a enfocarse en su objetivo: encontrar a la Señora Izayoi y a su hijo bestia. Volvió a divagar a ciegas ya que la noche parecía no dar tregua. La falta de luz de la Luna, volvió esta noche eterna. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para caminar tranquilo y tratar de distinguir el piso donde iba marcando sus pasos, fue incapaz de esquivar la gran roca que estaba delante de él, haciendo que se torciera el pie para finalmente terminar tirado en el suelo. Con un gran insulto al aire, se tomó el tobillo, en un intento ilógico de aliviar el dolor. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos y mantuvo si mirada fija en un punto. Intentó decir algo pero la garganta se le secó. Movió en vano la boca unas cuantas veces intentando forma alguna palabra. Ahí, frente a él… no fue una roca. Tropezó con el cuerpo de Izayoi. Esta era la imagen más asquerosa que había visto en toda su vida. No estaba seguro de que esa cosa sea Izayoi… era un cuerpo totalmente consumido por las llamas. No obstante, podía observar cómo estaba protegiendo algo. Enrollada sobre algo de una dimensión mucho menor que el de ella, pudo distinguir un par de orejas puntiagudas sobresaliendo entre sus brazos.

-Los… encontré…- dijo con un hilo de voz. Se aclaró la garganta. -¡Los encontré!- Volvió a decir. No era suficiente. – ¡LOS ENCONTRÉ!- Volvió a decir, con voz fuerte y clara. -¡LOS ENCONTRÉ!- Gritó el hombre. -¡Acá están!- Volvió a gritar nuevamente. Se alejó lo más que el dolor del tobillo le permitió y siguió gritando. Rezando que alguno de sus compañeros lo escuche. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero no pensaba dejar de gritar. Necesitaban venir, necesitaba que vean esto. Aparte, necesitaba que alguien lo cargue de vuelta él sólo no se podía ni parar. -¡LOS ENCONTRÉEEEE!- Gritó una última vez, ansioso. Pudo escuchar pasos a lo lejos, gritos de sus compañeros. Sonrió, sólo un poco. Al menos lo había escuchado, al menos no iba a morir en el olvido en esta especie de purgatorio en tierra.

-¿Qué mierda pasó acá?- Oyó que preguntaron varios de sus compañeros. -¿Dónde estás?

-¡Acá! Estoy acá.- Contestó mirando fijamente el cuerpo demacrado de Izayoi. Aún no podía creerlo. Una mujer tan hermosa, que alguna vez perteneció a la realeza… tener un final tan patético y dramático. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? La culpa era de la bestia que tenía por hijo. Izayoi rompió su pureza el día que decidió mezclarse con un demonio. Tal vez esto era una especie de purgatorio, para juzgar los pecados de la mujer que intercambió su pureza por la tentación.

-Ei, Roi, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntaron varios de sus compañeros. Dos lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-¡Já! El que no está bien es Kioshi.- Dijo el más joven de ellos con tono pedante mientras señalaba a un pobre hombre vomitando a un costado. – ¡Eh! ¿Por qué me golpeaste?- Preguntó enojado, dándose vuelta. Llevando la mano izquierda a su cabeza, dónde fue golpeado.

-No seas insolente.- Se dignó otro hombre a contestarle.

-Jefe,- llamó Roi al hombre que retó a su compañero. Un par de ojos esmeralda lo miraron con seriedad y cansancio. -¿qué vamos a hacer con ellos? Hay que llevarlos al Señor. ¿Cómo explicamos todo esto? No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo.- Pero el Jefe tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Por ahora simplemente salgamos de este lugar tan desagradable.- La voz era ronca y grave. –Vayamos con el Señor, que él decida.- Dicho esto, el grupo de hombres dispuso la marcha de vuelta.

Por otro lado, la antigua aprendiz de Natsuki no dejaba de divagar de todas las cosas que ya habían hecho por Kagome. -¡Estamos desde ayer! ¡Ayer! ¿Sabe lo que es eso? No da tregua, no sabemos qué pasa. Pero usted sí va a saber lo que está sucediendo, ¿no? ¿No? ¿No?- La sacerdotisa sólo caminaba tras de ella sin responder. La cabaña donde se encontraba ya era visible ante sus ojos. Natsuki podía sentir toda la energía que emanaba de ese lugar. Era abrumadora de una forma muy hermosa. Hacía tanto de la última vez que sintió algo similar. Estaba feliz. Obviamente esta no fue la mejor forma, realmente lo lamentaba por Kagome.

Aceleró el paso, sacándole distancia a Yoko. Ignoró completamente los llamados, gritos y órdenes de Kiyoshi y entró sin aviso. La cabaña era una locura. Mujeres corriendo de un lado a otro, diciendo frases incoherentes, discutiendo qué era lo mejor que se podía hacer. Natsuki observó fijamente a Kagome.

-Finalmente.- Dijo orgullosa. Kagome finalmente había despertado sus poderes. Las excusas sin sentido no iban a seguir siendo necesarias para que Naomi y Kiyoshi acepten entregar a su hija al mundo espiritual. Kagome tenía un enorme poder nato y ella se iba a encargar de enseñarle a usarlo. Además, finalmente iba a comprender que su relación con Inuyasha es totalmente inviable. A quién se le ocurriría de todas formas asociarse con un ser tan impuro como él. Yoko estaba frenada detrás de ella, respirando agitada. Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida.

-Em… Natuski-sama, no quiero sonar irrespetuosa pero… ¿no debería hacer algo?

-Tch.

-¡Natsuki! Finalmente llegaste, -gritó aliviada Naomi. –Por favor, por favor, por favor. No sé que le sucede a mi hija. Por favor…- Le imploró tomándola de la ropa, moviéndola bruscamente de adelante hacia atrás.

-Déjenme sola con Kagome.- Dijo con su tono serio y monótona, como ya era costumbre. Nadie se movió. Llevó su mirada de un lado a otro y volvió a hablar. –Salgan todos, ahora.- Remarcó la última frase. Naomi se negaba a dejar sola a su hija. ¿Qué le aseguraba que la próxima vez que la viera su pequeño corazoncito seguía latiendo? Pero una mirada asesina por parte de la sacerdotisa fue suficiente para expulsarla del lugar.

Fue imperceptible el instante que pasó antes de que Kiyoshi comenzara a golpear la cabaña desde afuera. Obligándola a dejarlo entrar y que le entregue a su hija. Intentó romper la madera más de una vez, pero fue en vano. Natsuki se le había adelantado y selló por dentro todas las paredes. Era imposible entrar o salir sin que ella lo permitiera.

Se acercó a Kagome. Las quemaduras en sus manos eran peor de lo que esperaba. Tanto sudor sobre ella era desagradable. Estaba pegajosa, olía y su cuerpo estaba congelado. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, acompañado por los latidos apresurados. Esto era realmente increíble. Kagome era dueña de un poder aún mayor.

Natsuki escribió dos símbolos distintos en las palmas de Kagome y luego las juntó sobre su pecho. Se tomó su tiempo para realizar todo el ritual. Normalmente su trabajo era la de sellar espíritus malignos y demonios. No obstante, ahora iba a tener el privilegio de despertar completamente el poder de la persona que estaba frente a ella.

-Vamos Kagome, necesito que cooperes.- Susurró cuánto sus manos se desacomodaron. Encendió cuatro velas, ubicándolas a los costados de Kagome, otra por encima de su coronilla y otra debajo de sus pies. Tomó las piedras cargadas de energía y las ubicó entre las velas, formando un círculo. Estuvo toda su vida preparándose para esto. Sólo esperaba que el diminuto cuerpo sea capaz de aceptar tanto poder de un momento a otro. Era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a correr. Kagome iba a ser el fin a todos los demonios del mundo. Todo lo impuro y malvado iba a ser purificado por la luz de Kagome y ella… Ella iba a ser quién entrenó a tan poderosa sacerdotisa. Esto es lo que estuvo esperando desde el momento en que sintió la presencia de Kagome en la aldea. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ya ni siquiera era capaz de oír los gritos y golpeteos provenientes del exterior. Ahora eran sólo ella, Kagome y sus poderes.

Se posicionó en uno de los extremos del círculo, dónde apuntaban los pies de Kagome. La mirada de Natsuki era sombría. Comenzó a formar unos sellos con las manos. Todo iba perfecto. Finalmente Kagome iba a ser su aprendiz.

-¿Por qué tengo que cargarlo yo?

-Porque nosotros ya estamos haciendo otras cosas. Roi por allá,- señaló – no puede caminar. El jefe lidera el camino. Nosotros dos – se apuntó a sí mismo y a su compañero – estamos encargándonos de la Señora Izayoi y ellos, -indicó finalmente al grupo restante – están llevando las armas.

-Pero por qué tengo que llevar yo a la bestia. ¡Dame las armas!

-Sacaste la rama más corta.- Respondió condescendientemente.

-No es justo.- Se quejó cual niño.

-La vida no es justa.

Energía expresada en la forma de luz rosada silenció su discusión. Algunos cerraron sus ojos, otros los cubrieron con las manos. Quedaron estáticos por un momento hasta que Roi dijo lo que nadie se animaba a preguntar, -¿Eso no proviene del lugar donde se encuentra el Señor?

Los ojos del Jefe se abrieron con entendimiento y ordenó, -Muévanse. Ahora.

Atrás quedó la discusión sobre las tareas de cada uno. El Sol ya estaba presente sobre el cielo, pero la noche eterna seguía. El tiempo pasaba, pero todo este frenesí era inacabable.


End file.
